


Скучные приёмы и как их пережить

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Скучные приёмы и как их пережить

На втором по счёту бокале шампанского — мягкого, не очень сладкого, ударяющего в голову незаметно — Лита уже с интересом вникала в неспешную болтовню авроров, даже сейчас перенасыщенную канцеляритом и юридическими терминами. И даже смогла посмеяться над историей о том, как египетские маги проворонили гнездо сфинкса в Долине Царей, хотя если бы не обошлось без жертв, рассказ вышел бы уже не таким забавным.

На самом деле Лите нравились авроры — особенно прошедшие войну — и их камерные вечеринки, проходящие пару раз в месяц в банкетном зале отеля «Менорка», что буквально в десятке ярдов от Уайтхолла. 

— Лита, ещё шампанского? — улыбнулась ей Политт, ловя проплывающий мимо поднос. Лита прислушалась к своим ощущениям: мир не раскачивается из стороны в сторону, звуки джаза ласкают слух, а не бьют по голове, хочется улыбаться, а не спуститься в холл и спрятаться ото всех за одной из колонн.

— Не откажусь, — кивнула она, принимая из рук Политт изящный бокал. Та вернулась к разговору, завела за ухо локон. По её ладони вниз к запястью и дальше по всей руке до предплечья вился белесый шрам, оставленный магическим огнём.

Рядом с прошедшими войну аврорами Лите было спокойно. Нельзя уйти на фронт и вернуться, не испачкавшись в крови.

Потягивая шампанское, она прошла вдоль стены. Танцы ещё не объявили, поэтому гости, разбившись на группы, общались. В основном, как Лита могла судить по обрывкам их разговоров, о работе да о каких-то личных делах. Она чуть улыбнулась. Иногда ей начинало казаться, что где-то за семью замками в Отделе тайн Министерство скрывает фабрику, на которой собирают по чертежам авроров-трудоголиков, как маглы собирают свои железные машины. Глупая, конечно, мысль. Даже жестокая.

Глазами Лита искала Тесея. На всевозможных приёмах, которые они посещали, Тесей старался не отходить далеко, точно боялся, что её — тонкую и хрупкую в сравнении с ним — затопчет толпа танцующих пар.

«Иди к Трэверсу, — полчаса назад прошептала ему Лита на ухо, для чего пришлось приподняться на цыпочки. — Я же вижу, какие страшные глаза он тебе строит. Я найду чем себя занять».

На аврорских вечеринках не стоило ждать Яксли или кого-то из британской родни, кто будет виться вокруг, словно учуявшая кровь стая чупакабр.

— Как ты? — Тесей вынырнул откуда-то сбоку. Приобнял за плечи, поцеловал в краешек губ. — Не скучала?

— Не-а. — Лита потёрлась плечом о шерстяную ткань его костюма. — Может, самую капельку.

Рядом с Тесеем ей разом стало теплее, точно все тревоги испугались его широких плеч и решили не донимать её хотя бы сейчас.

— Ты встревожен, — заметила Лита.

— Меня Фоули ищет. С ворохом вопросов, — пожаловался Тесей, подставляясь под её ладонь, поглаживающую загривок. — А я сейчас совсем не хочу на них отвечать.

— Тогда идём. — Лита решительно ухватила Тесея за рукав и потянула прочь из банкетного зала в коридор. 

Шампанское играло в крови и в голове. Хотелось развлечься, сделать скучный приём не таким скучным. Для себя.

Тесей, конечно, понял её намерения. На щеках выступил румянец, но не от смущения, а от предвкушения. Он и сам не раз утягивал Литу в какую-нибудь кладовку или в сад, чтобы расслабиться.

Тяжёлая портьера надёжно скрыла их от посторонних взглядов. Пара заклинаний — и вот Лита уже без опаски прижалась спиной к холодному стеклу. Окно во всю стену выходило на улицу. Мысль, что прохожий, не вовремя поднявший голову, мог бы их заметить, невероятно возбуждала. Но заклинание, укрепившее стекло, сделало его и непрозрачным с обратной стороны.

Они ведь не хотели, чтобы им в самом деле помешали. 

Горячий язык Тесея прошёлся от плеча к уху, ладони задрали юбку, сжали талию. Рвано выдыхая, Лита гладила его по загривку, откидывала голову, подставляясь ласкам, прижималась бёдрами, жалея, что одежда не даёт в полной мере ощутить чужое желание. Становилось мало прикосновений и поцелуев, сколько бы страсти в них ни было.

Им обоим нравилось это чувство опасности, возможность раскрытия, когда совсем рядом проходили беседующие пары. Фантазии ударяли в голову подобно шампанскому. Вот сейчас портьера отдёрнется, и… 

Лита развернулась, упёрлась ладонями в окно. Улицу заливал желтый свет множества фонарей, туда-сюда проезжали многочисленные экипажи, и прохожие, закутанные в тренчкоты, тонким потоком текли вдоль дороги.

Головка надавила на вход. Лита облизнула губы и подалась назад, выгибаясь, чтобы самой насадиться на член. Без подготовки было немного неприятно, но не настолько, чтобы прекратить. Тесей не двигался, только гладил её бёдра и живот, не торопя и не мешая привыкнуть к чувству заполненности. 

Магия подхватила под грудью, давая ещё одну точку опоры. Лита не слышала, как Тесей произнёс заклинание. Безмолвная магия… Идеально подходит моменту.

Лита толкнулась назад, потом вперёд. Сильнее прогнулась в пояснице и закусила губу. Да, можно.

Ей нравилось, когда Тесей, получив разрешение, тут же срывался в бешеный, беспощадный ритм. Будь они в постели, Лита стонала бы в голос, не сдерживая себя и комкая в пальцах простыню. Но приходилось кусать губы, жмуриться, чтобы молчать, лишь иногда позволяя себе выдохнуть. Громкая музыка долетала в коридор лишь отголосками, но их хватало, чтобы заглушить пошлые шлепки.

— Господин Министр, я бы не рекомендовал вам снижать расходы на обеспечение магической безопасности в следующем году.

Голоса звучали чётко, совсем рядом. Может, у соседнего завешенного портьерой окна.

Тесей замер. В отражении Лита увидела его злорадную улыбку, прежде чем крепкие ладони обхватили груди, сжали — ощутимо, но совсем не больно. 

— Какой прок тратить столько денег, если показатели не меняются? Может, хоть на сухом пайке переловите наконец всех преступников

Голоса принадлежали Трэверсу и Фоули. Лита поняла это не сразу, потому что в голове от близости посторонних почти не осталось связных мыслей, а последние выбивали короткие резкие толчки. И рука Тесея, ласкающая между ног.

Голоса набирали силу, но Лита ни слова не могла расслышать. Музыка, чужой спор и чужое присутствие — всё для неё слилось, стало лишь фоном для удовольствия.

Пришлось зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать, когда напряжение внутри достигло пика и тело сотрясла желанная дрожь. Тесей держал её, бьющуюся в его объятиях, и не прекращал двигаться. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы также вздрогнуть, судорожно вцепиться зубами в ткань платья. 

Удовольствие схлынуло, растаяло, оставив после себя приятное опустошение. Тело ощущалось ватным, неповоротливым. Если бы не магия Тесея, до сих пор поддерживающая Литу, она бы сползла на пол. 

Фоули и Трэверс продолжили спор где-то в другом месте.

Лита оперлась об окно, восстанавливая дыхание. Дирижируя палочкой, Тесей приводил их обоих в порядок. Его голубые глаза пьяно блестели, он рассеянно улыбался.

В том, чтобы выглядеть порядочно и прилично, зная, что только что между ними произошло, была особая мстительная прелесть.


End file.
